Take Care
by jcs12
Summary: Sharpay is a rich, spoiled, girl living in the coast of California. Her image: squeaky clean. Her real life: a certified mess. She hates people telling her what to do, so when her mom hires a new bodyguard after the numerous threats, she will stop at nothing to get him fired. New story, Troy & Sharpay. Drugs, money and sex: the Unholy Trinity involved. Please read and review!
1. First Impressions

**Take Care**

**Chapter 1**

**First Impressions**

Troy Bolton waited for the pretty brunette receptionist to look up from her computer to give him the okay to go into her boss's office. He fixed his black tie and looked at his watch, and looked back at her. He subtly cleared his throat, trying to catch her attention, but she promptly ignored that as well. He finally gave up and rolling his eyes slightly and slowly slumped onto his seat.

He always hated that waiting period before meeting his new boss, frankly he had only had to do it three times in his line of work but it was still annoying. Troy was a bodyguard by profession and this time he had applied to be bodyguard of one of the most prestigious families in the United States. He was a little nervous to say the least but he knew that he had it in the bag, his resume was impeccable. He had taken bullets for his previous boss, saved a little girl from almost getting kidnapped, and prevented a murder. This job should not be that hard after all of that.

He did not know how wrong he could be.

"Mr. Bolton? Please, follow me." Said the pretty receptionist whose name tag read 'Samantha'

He sped up to walk right beside her through the brightly lit hallway of the office building in a casual manner. "Can I ask you a question, Sam? I can call you Sam, right?" She blushed and he smirked down at her, "You know if I got the job already, right? I know you do, so just tell me I did so I can be prepared to talk to her."

The receptionist kept looking forward but her smile gave it away, she knew he had gotten the job and she was not going to say a single word to him about it. She stopped in front of a plain-looking white door and smiled slyly up at him.

"Right through this door, Mr. Bolton."

"Call me Troy, I have a feeling we'll be seeing a lot more of each other." He smirked and adjusted his suit before opening the door and entering the room.

The door may have been plain, but this room was everything but that. As soon as he walked in he was greeted by the Los Angeles skyline, buildings left and right. Cars sped off in the distance and the millions of billboards could be seen clearly from his position in front of the very large window that went from floor to ceiling.

Venturing farther in the room to his right he saw comfortable looking white couches with golden pillows and a gold coffee table. Right above the couch, on the wall, was a painting of a man Inuyasha recognized to be the deceased owner of the company. He had committed suicide five months prior and as far as he knew no one had looked at the case again.

"Mr. Bolton, please take a seat"

He quickly turned his attention to the woman sitting down in a mahogany desk who wore a warm smile on her face. He walked over to her and leaned over the desk to shake the woman's hand.

"Pleased to meet you, Mrs. Evans. Please, call me Troy."

The woman smiled and motioned for him to sit down in front of him. He had heard a lot about her. When her husband had killed himself she stepped up to take charge as CEO of the business her husband had left behind. From all the reports he read she ran the company better than he ever did.

She wore a black square-neck professional-looking dress and a few gold bracelets on her wrists. Her hair was curly and rested elegantly on top of her head. She did not look older than 43 he thought analyzing the way she moved around her own office, as if she was uncomfortable. Troy looked at her, waiting to hear what she had to say about the job offer.

"Inuyasha, with your resume and files, I'm sure you must already know you got the job as a bodyguard," he felt the corners of his lips tug in a victorious smile, "but I must warn you before you jump into any rash decisions, this job will be much different, and much more dangerous than your last ones."

"You won't be taking care of me; you'll be taking care of my daughter Sharpay Evans. And while, you may think that it will be easier, it really will not." She leaned into the desk and put her elbows on the table. "Sharpay is…well troubled. She has had more kidnapping and murder attempts on her record by the age of 12 than any of your other employers have and will have in their whole lives."

"I'm sorry, Miss." He offered gently

"That's okay; I just thought it would be a fair warning. She hates bodyguards and ever since her father's…death, she does things that put everyone in danger. If you do not want to take the job, I completely understand-"

He quickly interrupted her, "Mrs. Evans, I know I can handle it. I will do anything in my power to keep Miss Evans safe, I promise."

She looked him over with careful and equally sad eyes. Finally she sighed and pressed a button on her office phone.

"Jason, please come so you can take Shar's new bodyguard home and get everything settled"

"Of course, Miss." The man said, "Oh! By the way, she asked, since she knew he would arrive today, if she would be allowed to go to the beach"

The older Evans seemed to be thinking about all the possible ways her daughter would try something funny but finally gave in and said a quick 'fine'.

Mrs. Evans made Troy sign a couple papers saying that he would do anything to save and protect the life of Miss Sharpay Evans. Once he had signed all the papers, she explained that he would be living in the second floor of the house (which he saw pictures of, and was not by any means a 'house' but a mansion) with the rest of security and most of the help. His roommate would be the bodyguard of Sharpay's brother.

A soft knock sounded in the room and a couple of seconds after a young man about Troy's age appeared. He wore a simple Armani suit with a skinny tie and his hair parted to the side in a very professional manner. When his eyes landed on Troy, he smiled knowingly and advanced with three quick strides towards him. Troy stood up and smiled slightly while extending his hand to shake his.

"Jason Cross, PA of Mrs. Evans over here" he said smiling down at the woman who smiled at both of them.

"Troy Bolton"

"Jason you know what to do. Make sure you show him his room and immediately take him to Sharpay. When you're done, please come back because we have a lot of things to attend to." She said in a no nonsense way.

"Follow me, Troy Bolton"

* * *

"This is ridiculous! I'm telling you, I've been stuck in this house for a month! A _month_! I think this is slavery."

"It totally is. Except for the fact that you're practically doing nothing, Sharpay."

Sharpay Evans sighed loudly into the phone and rolled her eyes. Being stuck in this house was seriously getting to her. "You're right, Kelsey. At least my mother let me go out to the beach today."

"Are you coming tomorrow?" Sharpay could almost hear her best friend frown.

"Of course, do you think I would miss the biggest party of the year?"

"No. But listen, I was thinking that maybe instead of red velvet cupcakes there should be chocolate instead."

Sharpay walked over to the full length mirror inside her walk-in closet. She checked her blonde hair and white teeth and walked back to sit on her queen sized bed. She had listened to Kelsey go from red velvet to chocolate about a thousand times that week. She rolled her eyes at her best friend's perfectionism and laid back on her bed. Kelsey and her OCD tendencies tired Sharpay out, they were never ending.

Fortunately, Sharpay's salvation came in the form of a knock to her white door. She interrupted Kelsey's rant with a quick 'got to go' and straightened out her white lace shirt. Kelsey's OCD must have been wearing off on her.

She walked over to her door and opened it slowly, expecting a maid. She was surprised when she saw her mother's personal assistant smiling broadly at her. She gave him a dead-panned expression and swung the door shut, knowing full well he would catch it before it closed as he always did.

"Always a pleasure, my dearest Sharpay."

"What do you want, Jason?" she said as she walked over to shut the door of her walk in closet.

"I just wanted to introduce you to your new bodyguard, Shar."

That's when Sharpay noticed the man standing to Jason's right side. He was slightly taller than Jason and had a clean cut and carefully styled hair. His strong jaw line had no stubble as he opted for the clean cut look for their first meeting. His eyes were a beautiful shade of blue, a blue that captivated her but she had to look away. He wore a black Guess suit with a black tie to complete the whole 'formal' look.

He stepped forward to greet her and stuck out his right hand, "Troy Bolton, Miss Evans".

She raised her eyebrow in a suspicious manner but shook his hand anyway. He stepped back and smiled slightly at her; she scoffed slightly and looked back at Jason while crossing her arms in front of her.

"Thank you, Jason. Now if you could leave please, I want to get to know my bodyguard a little bit better."

Jason narrowed his eyes at her and she looked innocently back up at him. Finally, he sighed and shook his head and walked out of her room, closing the door behind him.

Sharpay fixated her eyes on her new bodyguard and analyzed his posture. Just like any professional bodyguard, he had his hands crossed in front of him and looked very tense. His jaw was set and he trained his eyes on her every movement. Sharpay smiled and turned around to face her vanity mirror in front of the bed.

"Sit down, Troy."

He slid slowly onto the pink couch under the big white window letting in most of the light into the room. She sat on her vanity chair and faced him.

"Miss Evans-"

"Call me Sharpay, that's an order."

"I am really honored to be your bodyguard and I assure you, I will do anything in my power to protect you-"

The blonde interrupted him once again, "Save it for the writers of Disney, Troy. I don't want you here anymore than you want to be here." Before he could start talking again she raised her hand in a stopping motion.

She stood up suddenly and walked slowly over to him. Troy cleared his throat and kept looking at her, trying to figure out what she would do next. Of course, he did not really expect her to sit on his lap and wrap her arms around his neck. He kept his eyes trained forward when she leaned into his left ear.

"I hope you know, Troy," she whispered, "that I will do anything in my power to get you to quit or get fired. I _hate _bodyguards."

Without looking at the blonde girl that so casually sat on his lap, he nodded.

"Jason told me that much."

She sighed and got up mumbling something about Jason being an idiot. She started to walk towards her closet but stopped and looked back at the bodyguard who was starting to rise from his seat once again. "Be ready in ten minutes, you're driving me to the beach."

Without any further explanation the blonde disappeared into her closet. Troy straightened out his tie and silently thanked the gods he was trained to keep his calm during any situation.

* * *

New story, I know. But I had this idea a while back and I just adto start writing this. I have not given up on the other stories- I won't either, I've just been really busy with school this last semester (glad _that's _over). Also I'd like to say I have been working on the other stories little by little so There will be more updates soon!

Thanks for the patience, if you even read this haha :)

Review!


	2. The Mouse Found the Cat

**Take Care**

**Chapter 2**

**The Mouse Found the Cat**

When he walked out of the room he found Jason leaning casually against the wall facing Sharpay's room. When he saw Troy walk out he smiled knowingly and muttered a "follow me". Troy followed him down to the elevator and waited patiently for the door to open. Jason looked at him and chuckled.

"You know, Troy, be careful when you're with her. The girl is a flight risk"

Troy raised an eyebrow and smirked at Jason as the elevator door made a soft 'ding' and opened. Jason walked in first with Troy following close behind. The elevator was vary spacious with mirrored walls and had a silver steel floor. Jason leaned back on the wall that faced the door and looked at Troy through the mirror. "You talk about her like you know her very well".

"I do. We, uh, we used to be a…_thing_…I guess you can call it."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, it just didn't work out. But I'm telling you, she's not the person you see on T.V., the nice blonde who does charity work. She does things for the hell of it, so just be careful." He turned to face Troy this time, "if you need help with anything, don't doubt to call me."

The doors dinged again and Jason swiftly stepped out waiting for Troy to do the same. When Troy was next to him Jason led him through a long narrow hallway with little light. Troy frowned, unsure of where they were headed. Other than the lack of light and the tight fit of it, the hallway was just like any other hallway in the house. He looked for windows, hell, he looked for a door of sorts but found nothing.

"Where are we going?"

"Garage"

Jason said curtly as they finally made a sharp left and faced a plain looking brown door. As he opened the door, Jason looked back at him and raised both his eyebrows, as if measuring the excitement about to cross Troy's face. Jason sidestepped so Troy could have a better view of the garage.

Now when you think garage you think of a normal car storage that could fit two cars maybe four if it was a big one. He didn't expect that, you know, with the family being rich an all. However, saying that this family owned a garage was an understatement. The Evans family owned a small airplane hangar filled very, very expensive cars. There were red Maseratis and black Audis, a couple of Mercedes Benz and black luxury SUV's lining the walls. Troy raised both eyebrows in surprise. How much money did this family have?

"Nice, right? You'll be driving Sharpay in that one today." He pointed at a black Benz SUV parked a couple of yards away from them. "Just take it to the front; she'll be waiting for you there."

Jason tossed a pair of keys to him as he walked back to the door they had just come in through. Troy whirled around with a questioning frown on his face, "doesn't this family have chauffeurs?"

Jason turned as he was on the process of closing the door, "yeah, but today you're on double duty, Mr. Bolton." And with a last flourish of his hand as a wave goodbye, he was gone.

* * *

Sharpay sighed for what seemed like the one hundred thousandth time during that car ride. The SUV rolled silently through hills and streets and stopped slowly at stop signs. She was bored out of her mind and suddenly a trip to the beach didn't seem so alluring. She didn't sweat it; however, she simply sighed and leaned back on the black leather seats of the cool SUV. She reeled her eyes forward and looked at the driver, her new bodyguard.

He still wore the Guess suit and had put on a pair of black shades to protect his eyes from the relentless California sun. She closed her eyes and rolled her head to her right side, and leaned onto her own shoulder.

"Are you okay, Miss Evans?"

"I thought I said to call me Sharpay. And yes, I'm fine, Troy. I'm just bored." She replied facing forward again.

He looked at her from the rearview mirror and raised an eyebrow. "I thought you wanted to come to the beach."

She laughed and leaned towards the driver's seat. She placed her hands on his shoulder and patted them twice before leaning back onto the back seat again. "Yeah, but I get bored quickly, Troy."

He decided to ignore her comment as he pulled into the parking lot of the beach. He surprisingly found a parking spot close to the stairs and close to the main part of the beach. Sharpay waited for him to get out of the front seat and open her door. Once he did so, she grabbed her tote bag and got out of the SUV as gracefully as she possibly could. She looked at Troy as he got out the umbrella and her folded chair from the trunk and narrowed her eyes. She needed to find a way to get rid of him.

"Hurry up, Troy. The sun isn't gonna be up forever." She said and started walking towards the stairs.

Even the wind that blew was hot which made it difficult for her to breathe. She took her white lace top off and stuffed it inside her purse. She was left with her black bikini and shorts. Once she got to the sand she took her flip flops off and tossed those with the shirt as well. She remembered that Troy was supposed to be behind her, so she looked back to see where he was.

He carried the umbrella and chair easily, however, he looked like he was having some trouble with walking in the sand with his shoes on. She smiled and waited for him to catch up with her, but when he did she did not keep walking.

"Here," she said, motioning for him to give her the umbrella, "just walk a little bit further down, by the lifeguard post." She saw him frown before walking alongside her.

They got to where Sharpay wanted to be and settled everything down. Her chair was facing the ocean and the red umbrella was to her right covering her face. She put her headphones on as she pulled her shorts down. Her matching string bikini bottoms rode low on her hips already, and when her shorts pulled them slightly lower, Troy quickly adverted his gaze. Once she was comfortable she took out her sun screen and looked at Troy.

He stared at her, unblinking.

"It's not going to put itself on, you know."

Troy raised an eyebrow and chuckled at the girl's boldness, "I don't mean to be disrespectful, miss, but I am in charge of your safety. Not your needs."

She shrugged her shoulders and threw the sun lotion behind her. "Suit yourself, but you better not feel guilty when I get skin cancer."

Troy looked away and resisted the urge to roll his eyes at the spoiled girl. He had not even been in her presence for a day and she was already managing to get under his skin. He stood in front of her, unsure of what else to do as she tanned. He crossed his hands in front of him as he watched the beach for any signs of danger to the teenager. In reality he knew that nothing was likely to happen at a beach, but in his profession he could not afford to assume anything.

"You're blocking my sun."

He did not even bother to look at her as he slid to his left. He was getting hotter by the second under the sun and the fact that he suddenly got the urge to use the restroom was not helping. He held it, though. He could not leave his post…or could he? Jason _did _say she was a flight risk, but was she really that bad? Surely not, right?

He decided that she was not likely to stay there for long because she was bound to get incredibly hot as well.

He could not have been more wrong.

Forty minutes later he was sweating and he could barely stand up straight from how much he needed to pee. He heard a giggle and looked down at the resting blonde on the foldable chair. Her designer shades pulled up on top of her head and her eyebrows raised.

"What is wrong with you?" she asked mockingly.

When he did not answer, she nodded in understandment. "Look Troy, if you need to go, you can go."

"You're a flight risk." He blurted out accidentally.

She blinked at him seriously and sat up. "And, obviously, you've been talking to Jason."

He looked at her and then at the restrooms by the stairs and then back at her. How was he supposed to trust someone who couldn't wait to get rid of him?

"Just go, Troy! You're making me uncomfortable. I'll be here when you come back, I promise." When he did not move from his spot, she added, "scout's honor." That's all he needed to have him running towards the men's restroom on top of the stairs. He must have looked back at the blonde about twenty times on the way there, thankfully however, she did not move a single inch.

* * *

Even though the line in the restroom was pretty long, Troy managed to finish his business pretty quickly. He washed his hands as fast as he could and didn't even bother drying them. He headed out of the foul smelling men's restroom and looked for where they had set their umbrella and chair. He sighed with relief as soon as he saw the blonde still lying down with her hands on her sides. He knew Jason had to have been exaggerating, she may not like body guards but she was too much of a public figure to try crazy stunts like that.

Keeping his eyes on her as he walked down the steps, he let himself calm down and not be so much on the defense. She was not that bad of a person considering she had people watching her 24/7. As he got closer to a seemingly sleeping Sharpay, he noticed that a few things were off. For one, she had her lace shirt back on. The second thing he noticed was, the most obvious, and that the umbrella was moved a couple inches to the right of where it had been before with a lot of sand kicked around it.

He mentally kicked himself for not noticing that sooner as he ran the rest of the space towards the blonde girl on the chair. When he was behind her he shook the back of the chair violently, causing the unknown blonde to sit up abruptly and push her glasses back. Other than the hair, this blonde and Sharpay had nothing in common, she was taller than Sharpay and her eyes a blue that matched the ocean. Her bikini was white instead of black and her face was rounder than Sharpay's.

"She told me you'd be mad" she said as she eyed him seductively.

"Where is she?" he said as he roughly grabbed her by her right arm and shook her slightly.

She snatched her arm back and pushed her sunglasses back on her face. She raised an eyebrow at him and stepped back slightly.

"What are you gonna do to her?"

"What?" he hissed incredulously, "I'm her _bodyguard_, and I'm not the one she should be worried about. Who are _you_?"

"She just paid me to stay here and if someone came looking for her to not say where she was. She seemed pretty scared to me."

Jason's accusations were sounding more and more plausible by the second. He wanted to slap himself for being so stupid and trusting of someone who probably wanted to drown him.

"Just tell me where she went and what she's wearing."

* * *

Sharpay ran as fast as her legs would allow her along the main streets of the beach boulevard. She was barefoot and the burning floor was making her run even faster than the rush she got from running away. She looked behind her quickly to see if her new bodyguard had managed to somehow catch up to her. She slowed down when she realized there was no one she recognized.

She laughed silently congratulating herself on her getaway even though she knew she had to get moving before he caught up with her. She probably looked like some sort of beach bum, with her hair in a mess under a hat and wearing only shorts and a bikini. The hat she stole from a little vendor served to make her less recognizable.

She looked for someone who seemed reliable enough to give her some information about the whereabouts of a mall around this place. She soon found a group of teens about her age that seemed to just be hanging out by one of the clothing stores. She approached them confidently and they stopped their conversation to look at her expectantly.

"Do you know where there's a mall around here?"

"There's the main mall a couple of miles from here." One of the guys said after an awkward silence from the group.

"Hey, aren't you Sharpay Evans?" a redhead girl who wore sunglasses and a blue dress asked her. These kids didn't look suspicious so she had nothing to fear.

"Depends. If anyone wants to give me a ride to the mall, then I _might _be her."

They all looked at each other for a couple seconds before one of the boys spoke up, raising his hand slowly. "My bike is down that way, I could give you a ride."

* * *

Sharpay got off the bike and straightened out her shorts. She looked at the blonde boy and thanked him with a kiss on the cheek and a wave goodbye. As she made her way inside the big shopping mall she hoped that no one would stop her for not having a shirt on. She decided it really did not matter as her goal of the day had been accomplished; she had gotten rid of that stupid bodyguard of hers. She rolled her eyes under her sunglasses and walked into a vintage-looking store for an outfit. She came back several minutes later with a shopping bag in each arm and with a satisfied smile on her face. She figured she had time to kill before her lap dog came to the mall looking for her, so she headed towards the food court.

She ordered a McDonald's Happy Meal and ungracefully plopped down onto one of the seats, placing her bags next to her. She snatched her phone from her stringed backpack, which she had carefully hid on her tote bag, ignored the missed calls from her new bodyguard (she did not bother to put his number on her phone), and started scrolling through the daily news. Sharpay finished her meal quicker than she had anticipated, even though it was a kid's meal she ate slowly, and leaned back on her chair. With her head towards the glass ceiling that let in the sunlight, she wondered how long it would be, before he would find her.

She felt her phone vibrating in her hand and lifted it up to see who was calling her. She expected to see her bodyguard's unknown number, but was surprised when she saw that Jason was calling her. She swiped her finger to answer and placed the phone to her ear.

"Hey, babe. How are you today?"

"_He's going to get you. I can't believe you did this on the first day, Sharpay." _

"Oh, please, spare me the drama. I neither care or want to hear it, so shut up." She rolled her eyes at his dramatic antics.

"_I already told him where you are, Sharpay, it's only a matter of minutes" _

"Good, I'm already bored."

"_Why are you doing this? Are you trying to get attention?"_

"It's like you don't know me, Jason. If I were trying to get attention wouldn't I be doing something rash and crazy, trying to get paparazzi here and there? I mean, let's be honest, the only reason I'm doing this is because I hate the guy."

She got up off the chair deciding her little relaxing moment had come to an end. She quickly grabbed her bags and decided to take a walk in the mall while she waited for Troy.

"_You know, your father would be disappointed you're doing all of this to get pity and attention, Sharpay." _

"Good thing he's dead then, right?"

"_You're incredible-"_

"I've been told."

"_Tell him to call me when he's with you."_

"I won't"

She hung up and sighed with annoyance as she avoided a pregnant woman dressed in black. The mall had a reasonable amount of people today, surprisingly, it wasn't packed to brim nor was it empty. Small families walked side by side, friends laughed, nothing was out of place. She wished she didn't have to go back home, if she could even call it that anymore. All the memories still haunted her during the night, making the house a cold place where nothing but memories lived.

She kept walking past a couple stores when something a few yards in front of her caught her attention. A man dressed in a black suit was coming toward her, at first she thought it was Troy but when he got closer it was obviously not him. This man's jacket was unbuttoned and he had a slight beard and slightly longer hair than Troy. His hair was black and he wasn't wearing sunglasses like Troy was, so she could see his eyes- pitch black. Her breath caught in her throat and she turned and began walking the way she had come.

She looked back to make sure she wasn't just imagining it and spotted the guy staring at her walking towards her still. She sped up and fished for her phone in her bag. Sharpay went to her recent calls and pressed the number so it began calling.

"_Where the hell are you?!"_

"Troy, you have to help me someone's following me, I'm in the mall. Please hurry, I don't know what to do, where are you? Please help me, I-"

"_Who's following you? I'm in the mall, too; just tell me where you are exactly."_

"I don't know him, but he's still following me. I'm walking towards the main entrance, please help me."

"_Okay, I see you. I need you to make a left and go into a bathroom, okay? You're going to see me standing next to the men's restroom, don't look at me just go in."_

Sharpay could feel panic rising in her throat and she found it harder to breathe, so she simply nodded knowing he could see her. No matter how many times she found herself in these situations she could never get used to someone following her, that was just one of the things that scared her the most. Especially since her father had died she had an 'irrational fear', as her therapist kindly put it, of being followed. She made a left like Troy had said and searched for the restrooms. He spotted him right next to the men's restroom and she didn't make eye contact with him as she stuffed her phone in her bag again. She walked into the women's restroom and walked all the way to the very end stall and closed herself in. There was no one else in there with her and she thanked whatever lucky star she had left. She hung her bags on the little hook on the door and sat down on the toilet and brought her knees up under her chin.

She had been sitting like that for what seemed like hours but was probably ten minutes at most before she heard the door open again. She held her breath; she was too scared to speak. What if it was simply another woman? No, the person was walking too slowly, too cautiously. The footsteps walked slowly and stopped a couple of stalls before hers. She looked up at the ceiling trying to not make any noises that could hint the person as to where she was.

The footsteps stopped right in front of her stall and she bit her lip trying to stop herself from making noises. She looked around trying to figure out what she would do if the man tried to open the door. She knew she couldn't trust a bodyguard, they either quit the first day or got beat up the second, and it was infallible.

"Sharpay?"

She let out a big breath that she had been holding for a long time and let her feet fall to the ground. She pressed her palms to her eyes and shook her head, damning Troy and his stupidity.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, there it is, the second chapter! I hoped you guys liked it! I'm hoping to have the third one by next weekend, if not I'll try to have it during the week :) **

**Please review and tell me what you thought, thank you! :)**

**-jcs**


End file.
